Ace of hearts
by Shino87
Summary: In her quest to find her mother, Clary Fray meets love, but what if she's got it all wrong and the man she loves isn't the one she thinks she does? The heart has a mind of it's own and remember...we don't get to pick who we love. In this Fanfic, I'm rewriting all the episodes from Alec's and Clary's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 : The encounter

One encounter can change your life forever. One choice can make it either better or worse.

It all started the day of my eighteenth birthday, when a series of strange things kept happening without me realizing what the universe was trying to tell me. I was sitting at a table with my best friend Simon at our favorite café.

"Well played, well played" Simon congratulated me about getting accepted in Brooklyn Academy of Art, my dream school. No matter how happy I was about that, I had this feeling of uneasiness about how it all happened.

"Thank you" I say with a big smile before confessing the source of my discomfort "You know, it's weird, they didn't like my assigned work but they flipped out about the drawings of our graphic novel" I gestured to the sketch book filled with gothic symbols and sci-fi characters we invented.

Simon smiles proudly "You're welcome"

"This will stay in the history of the greatest eighteenth birthday I've ever had" I state jokingly. I mean let's face it, my life as an eighteen year old has started the best it can, hopefully good news will keep coming my way.

The waitress arrives with our orders which she sets on the table

"This is why we're celebrating tonight, with Maureen after our show" he refers to the beautiful girl that plays in his band.

"Absolutely" I agree "So, what's the deal with you and Maureen" I know she's got a crush on him, but Simon seems oblivious to it and won't take the initiative. That's too bad, because she really sounds like a good match for him.

"What deal! There's no deal" he lifts his cup back to his lips and takes a sip before continuing "We sing together"

"It seems you don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time"

Simon looks at me like I've just grown two heads "What? No…no" he adjusts his glasses to concentrate on something else, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation is taking

"Simon, how can someone as smart and as perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Poor Maureen, I feel sorry for her. This whole time she's been sending him all the right signals and he hasn't noticed her.

My best friend stares at me for few seconds looking almost hurt by my words, then finally he speaks "Getting to you, I'm not the only smart and perceptive person to make that mistake"

I'm not sure who or what he's referring to, but the anger I see in his eyes is almost palpable. I decide to drop the subject and drink my latté instead, but once I go for my biscuit, all I see is a drawing of a similar biscotti on the table but mine is nowhere to be seen, Simon teases me about having eaten it, but I could swear I didn't.

Little did I know, that was only the beginning

Later on, when I got home my mom took me to the living room and gave me a rectangular box, saying that the content was my birthday gift. As I opened it, I discovered a long slender twig with inscriptions on it, it seemed to be made of metal but I wasn't sure, weirdly, I felt overwhelmed as I held it…it was probably because it was a gift from my mom…

"It's called a stele" my mom said

I twirled in my hands, wondering what this beautiful object could possibly be "What is it? like a paper whip?"

My mom shakes her head with a smile "No, it's more than that, it's very ancient, I want you to have it…it's a family heirloom"

Her choice of wording makes me laugh "The Frays have heirlooms?"

She hesitates a moment before answering, a glimmer in her eyes "A few"

As I checked the symbols on the Stele, I noticed that some of them looked really familiar; it's really strange because I don't recall having seen them elsewhere, but who knows…

"You know it's weird, but I doodled something like this, this morning" I point one of the symbols. My mom looks at me in utter shock "Must have seen that somewhere" I add

"Honey, I need to…" my mom starts but my phone interrupts our discussion.

It's Simon

"We need to talk" my mom insists as I get up from the couch

"I can't right now, I need to change, I'm going out with my friends tonight" but as I start to head to my bedroom, my mom grabs my arm

"Honey, it's your eighteenth birthday now, everything is going to change for you now" She really seems worried and for good reason. Sadly, I'm not paying enough attention to her words

"We already had this talk, mom, I'm good" I try to leave again but in vain

My mom's serious face tells me it's something important, but I'm really in a hurry, it can probably wait "We need to have a much different and more important talk"

"We will" I say reassuringly "But can it be over breakfast? Alright?" I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and run to my bedroom "Thank you for the heirloom, I love you" I shout from the hallway, too excited about tonight

After rummaging through my closet, I finally opt for the sexy black top Dorothea, my mom's assistant in the Antiques shop, offered me, with a pair of jeans and my green hoodie to cover the see-through shirt. I let my long auburn hair fall to my back and wear black eyeliner that makes my green eyes stand out.

As I go back to the living room, I find my mom's best friend Luke checking my drawings "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Hey" he greets me back "Incredible drawings" he gives me a pack of spray paints "Here you go, if I find any of these on city walls I'll arrest you" he adds jokingly…or so I'd like to believe, the guy is a badass cop.

"I'm going to use them on Simon's Van" he wants me to draw on it to make his van more artistic. As Luke starts to mention my being eighteen changing everything, Simon barges in, interrupting a conversation that's becoming annoying and repetitive. When I start to leave though, my mom hugs me tighter than usual and makes me promise to be careful and talk to her the next day during breakfast.

A very bad feeling is nagging at me, but I decide to ignore it. It's probably due to my mom overacting. I read somewhere that it's very scary for parents to see their teenage kids growing into new adults; it must be my mother's case as well. I mean, what would possibly have her worry this much, right? I spend all my days in art studios, my life couldn't be more…mundane and other than my mom, I have no other relatives.

That night, right before Simon's band gig, Maureen said something very weird as I proceeded to tell her that it was just me and my mom against the world "You guys don't think this is suspicious? You don't know anything about your family" she pauses for more effect "Your mom might be hiding some big dark secret"

I fight the urge to laugh. My mom? Hiding something from me? "Maureen, that's impossible, my mother isn't capable of hiding anything from me"

%%%

Simon and Maureen did great tonight, I'm beyond proud of my best friend. They're cover of Forever Young was amazing and the audience loved it. After we left the club, I felt so inspired, I instantly took my paint spray and painted the name of Simon's band on his van. It was like my hand had a mind of its own, I was in a daze and when I finally looked at the result, I was shocked to see symbols I hadn't even meant to draw.

"You know there are confirmed cases of people that woke up speaking French although they never studied it" Maureen shrugs, her eyes glued to the van

I can't take my eyes from it either "Do you think that's some kind of language?"

"Sanskrit maybe" she answers while going back to Simon's side in the back side of the vehicle

I'm still admiring what I have just drawn, trying desperately to decipher the symbols when someone bumps into me and keeps walking. People these days are so rude and I'm really not in the mood to stand it "Hey, can you watch where you're going?"

The man turns around to come in front of me and I'm surprised to see he looks about my age, he's got a beautiful figure, very fair skin and deep blue eyes. His black outfit is the perfect contrast of his fair blond hair.

He approaches me, deepening the crease between his eyebrows "You can see me?" up close, he's even more attractive.

"Kind of the point" I take the opportunity to check him out openly "But, obviously you didn't see me" why does it sound like flirting? Am I flirting? Well, he's cute, it certainly won't hurt

"You have the sight" his statement takes me out of my reverie. Okay, so the first guy I think of as cute in forever has to be nuts, lucky me. No wonder I'm an eternal single, I guess.

"Wait, the what?

He shakes his head, seeming really frustrated "How can I not know who you are?"

Wow, he's flirting back. Cheesy, true, but who cares "Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?"

A male voice calls what I assume is his name and he immediately leaves, once he's out of sight I join my friends, eager to share this weird encounter with them, but to my utter astonishment, both of them assure me there was nobody with me. That's insane, I didn't imagine things, did I?

Both my friends stare at me like I'm a rare species and it raises my irritation even more. I know what I saw was real, I'm not crazy. I remove my hoodie and start to walk in the direction the blond guy took, just to prove them I'm right….and maybe to prove it to myself too.

"Clary, your fake ID sucks" I hear Simon shout behind me, but it's late, I already made my decision and unlike his claiming, the bulky guy at the door didn't even blink when he let the three of us in. Once inside PANDEMONION, the club I saw the guy go into, I part ways with Simon and Maureen, my attention exclusively on the blond guy. He looks like he's in a mission and I'm curious to know what it is. He goes inside a private part of the club and I follow inside, only to discover he's about to plant a sword in a woman's heart, but when I try to save her, she transforms in a sort of monster. The scene before me becomes a battle field. Blond guy stabs the female monster that evaporates in dust. The gorgeous brunette in a white mini skirt and a shirt that barely covered her boobs, produces a whip in her hand and grips a man with it while kicking a second one. Blondy comes to help me stand up, but before he has the chance to, someone punches him hard. Everything happens so quickly, I barely have time to process it and that's when I notice a third guy helping Blondy and the girl in white. He fights with Jace in perfect harmony, it's like they've rehearsed this a million times, but it's not what captivates me most.

He is…beautiful.

I really can't think of another word to describe him, his features could only belong to angels, or so I would imagine an angel. His tanned sin, his dark hair, his hazel eyes, his straight nose, everything in him is perfect. Nothing is too much or not enough. It's like he had been sculpted, rather than born.

It's only when I see him plant his sword in the chest of a man that I come to my senses. I shouldn't be here. I need to run as far away from these people as possible. I hurry out the private room and run into the crowd of clubbers, swaying to the electronic music the DJ is playing, in my race I bump into someone, but when I lift my eyes, the man standing before me looks awfully familiar. He's got Asian features and golden eyes, he's another beautiful specimen, I think to myself. As I look again into his whiskey eyes, a memory makes its way in my brain.

Than man, sending a blast of golden energy in my head

But, that's impossible. I've never seen him before. I run out the club and away from that sickening feeling that's building inside of me. I think I'm losing my mind. The instant I get home, I tell my mom about my crazy night, needing to spill it all to the one person who loves me most and hoping she won't send me to an asylum or think that I'm doing drugs.

Surprisingly, when she finally speaks, it's to ask me about more details "What did the tattoos of the blond boy you met look like?"

"Who cares, mom, are you even listening to me?" I almost yell at her

She glares at me "Clary" she takes a Stele and passes it on her forearm "Did they look like this?" and there I see the symbols that covered the blond's body. I start to back away, shocked by the sight before me. Which dimension was that?

My mom walks to me "Clary, everything you saw tonight has an explanation and I was dreading having this conversation with you since the day you were born"

Am I going crazy?

My mom proceeds to tell me more when Dorothea barges in, saying something about a certain Magnus who warned my mom that "they" found her. I had no idea what that meant, but the moment my mom heard her, she ran to check out the window.

"Clary, you need to listen to me. You can't stay near me, I made a very powerful person angry…I stole something from him"

She places quickly a necklace around my neck and asks me to think of her when I wear it. This was becoming crazier by the second "Everything I've done, every mistake I made, it was because I love you more that words"

She pushes me toward a purple portal "Mom what are you doing?"

"Luke will explain to you, he'll hide you from the circle, he's the only one you can trust, trust nobody else" she pushes me through the portal and the next thing I know, I'm in the police station. As I go find Luke, I surprise him having a conversation about my mom and I.

"Kill them if you want" Luke tells them "They mean nothing to me" I'm devastated by his words. So I gather what little sanity I still have and go back home, but to my greatest pain, the place is upside down and my mother is nowhere to be seen.

"They took Jocelyn" I spin around to see Dot

"Who took her?" I ask

She walks toward me "Rogue shadow hunters, they were searching for the mortal cup" what is she talking about? I have no idea what she means

She keeps walking towards me and asking me about this mortal cup and before I have time to answer she becomes a monster and attacks me, luckily the blond guy from earlier appears from nowhere and kills it. He tells me that thing that attacked me was a demon, or more precisely a shape shifter, but I think I'm going to faint.

When I open my eyes again, I'm in a room I have never seen before and the gorgeous girl from tonight is right in front of me "I've never seen Jace curious about a mundane or distracted" she states happily

"Who's Jace?"

"You really don't know much, do you?" she stares at me with sympathy

What am I supposed to know, really? Some psycho took my mother, attacked me and tried to kill me, so I'd say, No, I don't know much.

"Mundane shouldn't be here" a deep male voice stirs me from my thoughts. It's him, that angelic specimen.

"And where is here exactly" I snarl, irritated by his coldness and trying desperately not to gaze at him. His figure is so distracting, it's like he stepped out a GQ cover.

He ignores me, while the guy called Jace defends me "She's not a mundane, Alec"

Ok, guys, I'm right here

"How do you know that?" the guy I can only assume is Alec counters

"Because the serif lighted up when she touched it" he gestures to me "Isobel, can you?" the girl stands up and he takes her place "I'm Jace Wayland and you are Clary Fray, we know who you are"

"Why don't you find this unusual?" Alec's deep velvety voice is almost lyrical, no matter how cold he's being "We need to report this to the Clave"

"You know what, dial down a notch" Jace sounds pissed

"My brother doesn't have a dial" Isobel looks at Alec "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on"

He glares at his sister, no emotion crosses his face as he speaks, arms still folded on his chest "Love you too, but this…"

Jace cuts him off before he finishes what he has to say and I can feel the anger irradiating from him. I can tell he's not used to being talked to this way and it's taking him a huge amount of restraint not to react, rather violently. Alright, so he doesn't want me here and now that Jace is defending me, I suppose it's only going to make him want me out even more…great. My first day as an eighteen year old sucks.

"You're healed" Jace says once Isobel and Alec leave

The wound I had earlier is no more, how is that possible? "So what now, I'm miraculously healed and all of you…" I think of Alec, Isobel and him "Stunning people have magical powers?"

He smiles at my comment and tells me about warlocks, shapeshifters, werewolves and all kinds of insanity and all I can think about is my mom. I don't care about anything other than finding her.

"Please, help me find her" I beg, tears pooling in my eyes

"I'm the best chance you've got"

Simon's call puts an end to our conversation, he explains that the GPS on my phone says I'm in an abandoned church in Deiton and he's waiting for me outside. Given that my clothes had demon venom on them, Isobel lands me some of her own…or so she calls them, for me it's just a piece of leather that barely covers my body…

As I check my reflection in the mirror, I discover a tattoo on my neck, but Jace says it's called a rune and it's what saved me from a possible death. Jace proceeds to tell me more about the power of the runes as we step outside to join Simon.

Mom was right, on my eighteenth birthday, everything changed for me and these people who call themselves shadowhunters are my only chance to find her.

%%%

 **A/N: Would you like to read Alec POV? I'm still hesitating whether to include it or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey there, it's me :D So thank you for following and reviewing, it really means a lot and it helps my muse be quite productive :p**

 **Who's ready to enter Alec's head? Help yourself :D**

Chapter 02 : Mundanes=Problems

 **Alec Lightwood**

Shadowhunters are humans with angel blood running in their veins; we're born to protect humanity from demons, evil creatures from the underworld that Mundanes think of as the result of a wild imagination, little do they know that every monster of their fairytales exists for real.

Other than protecting them from afar, we don't mingle with mundanes, they're a liability. They're weak and they often let their emotions decide for them. Shadowhunters cannot allow themselves the luxury of thinking with anything other than their brains, because any distraction could be fatal, just like tonight.

This mundane girl blew out our mission and almost got us killed by demons and now, she's in our headquarters and under our protection (not that I had a say on it). We have very strong enemies that are waiting for the opportunity to end us and this girl could be the perfect bait that Jace gladly bit into.

I can't risk the lives of my people just because Jace is crushing on her, despite his insistence about her being a shadowhunter, I still have my reserves. I checked over and over and there's no sign of a Clary Fray in our records. She saw us even with the invisibility rune, but that doesn't mean she's one of us.

"You know what!" Jace flares angrily as I suggest to report this to the Clave, our highest authority "Dial down a notch" he spits vehemently, but I've always been the calm type. I don't let emotions blur my vision.

"My brother doesn't have a dial" My sister smiles at me from the couch "I love you Alec, but you have a switch that's always on"

Her words don't hurt me, I'm often accused of being too serious, too keen on following the rules, too strict, too mission oriented and although they see these traits as weaknesses, I see them as my strength. I don't let anything alter my better judgment and certainly not girls. I was trained to be a shadowhunter. Human lives depend on my rightfulness

"I love you too" I reply to my sister "But, this…"

Jace doesn't give me time to finish my sentence when he cuts me off. I sense irritation and anger gurgle inside of me, a sudden urge to bump my fist on his face to put some sense in his head seduces me. He's so absorbed by his fascination with this girl, that he barely sees right.

My sister walks to me, probably sensing the tension between us escalate and escorts me out of the room "What is it with him" I state angrily

"I'll explain to you" she strokes my arm to help me calm down

"We don't know this girl, there's no such a thing as new shadowhunters" we know all of our fellow species, they don't pop up like mushrooms, this girl is highly suspicious and I don't trust her

"There is now" my sister insists, clearly sharing Jace's opinion

"Isn't that strange?"

My sister grabs my hand to stop me from walking "What I find strange is that you're so upset"

She's right, I am upset. I rarely let my emotions control me, but what my sister and Jace seem to forget is that we're in war. Good against evil. Light against Darkness. Shadowhunters against demons. I might have trust issues, but for good reason.

The only people I trust are my sister and my best friend Jace

My sister's next words take me aback and make me cringe internally, because this is not the first time someone hints to it, but coming from my sister, it makes me grit my teeth together so hard that it hurts "Maybe you're upset because of the way Jace is looking at her. You know, you should be happy to see that Jace is interested in someone other than himself"

I gain back my self control and say honestly what's bothering me "Maybe I'm upset that she's ruined the mission" my sister's face falls as she realizes the accuracy of my words "We never found out who's buying the blood"

With this I go back to do my job, our organization works like a police station, but with the highest technology one would possibly dream of. We have cameras in every corner of the city and Demon sensors everywhere. We work in the shadows, if humans discovered our existence they'd freak out, so every day we save millions of lives, without people knowing about it.

That's our job and this is how we like it

Remember, we don't ever mingle with mundanes and risk our cover

So, why exactly is there a mundane standing in the middle of the main area of headquarters? One unspecified person (Yeah, I'm referring to Ginger over there) is problematic enough. There stands a short guy, with curly brown hair and glasses right next to the girl and Jace.

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the institute?" I demand

Jace sighs "Circle members followed him to get at Clary"

Alright, that's absolutely great. So now, we have circle members on our backs here, of all places. I can't believe Jace is letting his infatuation cloud his decision making.

"Just like the guys that took my mother" she explains

I glare at her, wondering what exactly it is that Jace sees in her. I do a quick assessment of her looks. She's wearing one of my sister's leather dresses, with this girl's height, the dress is shorter and hugs every part of her body, leaving little to the imagination. Well, it's a nice body I guess. I lift my eyes to inspect her face, trying to find the answer to my question there. Her deep green eyes stare back at me, but I hold my ground, she's got long wavy red hair and rosy pouty lips…I bet they feel pillowy. Wait, what?

I'll blame it on the fact that I was watching her with Jace's eyes

Damn, this is why I never look at girls…I only see them. I can't risk being distracted

"What exactly is a circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Ginger's friend stirs me out of my mental battle and I hate to admit it, but I'm glad he did

Jace speaks first "All that we know is that there was a revolt, a lot of shadowhunters got killed including my father"

I know how difficult and painful it is for Jace to bring up his father, so I decide to step in and finish the story "and since we've all been forbidden to even hear about the circle"

The girl looks back and forth "But, how is it possible? It's your history"

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a shadowhunter" Jace states sarcastically

"Yeah and the only person who knows the truth is missing, I don't care about your rules, there must be someone out there who can tell me about my mother?"

"There is" Jace states and I hate the direction this whole conversation is taking, I know what he's thinking about and it's a bad idea, but I've decided not to interfere. The guy with glasses follows them, but Jace explains that the runes in the entrance of the training room would most likely kill him.

"There are runes over there that would kill your mundane boyfriend" Jace states

Both of them speak at the same time "He's not my boyfriend" "I'm not her boyfriend"

Well, interesting, because I could swear the guy was staring adoringly at ginger and I'm rarely wrong when it comes to reading people.

"I'm tough" the guy speaks "And I can handle runes" he bumps Jace "So bring on the runes"

If I wasn't really opposed to the whole situation, I would have laughed at this guy's clumsiness, but, my mind is thinking on the long term and Jace is risking to blow everything we've spend so much time building.

The moment my sister speaks, the guy named Simon is in awe. I'm not surprised though, I've seen guys and sometimes even girls swoon around her. She's that beautiful, I guess.

"Please excuse my brother's psycho manners" she smiles seductively at him "This is Alec and I'm Isobel"

"Louis…S..Simon Louis…two first names…am I still talking" Simon loses his composure as he shakes my sister's hand. I can't take it anymore, I turn on my heels and go back to my duties. While Jace takes the girl to meet Hodge, a former circle member that trains shadowhunters in the institute, I decide to call the clave to give them my report about the latest developments here, including the girl.

When I'm done, I join the group in the weapons room where they're all gathered to get ready for an impromptu mission to find Jocelyne Fray.

"I don't approve of the mission" I declare as I step inside the room. We don't have enough information, for all we know it could be a trap. Valentine, our biggest and deadliest enemy wants to destroy us and we're offering to run into his open arms through this mission "I spoke with the clave, they say they will send someone to search for Valentine, but they made it clear…" I glare at ginger "Little girl doesn't leave the premises"

Clearly annoyed with the nickname I gave her, she reacts immediately "My name is not Little Girl, ok" her eyes shine when she's angry, they're so green and mesmerizing "I don't care about the Clave thing or what you want, I'm going to find Dot"

Jace shakes his head pleadingly "Alec, this Warlock has all the answers we need" good move Jace, he knows that bringing up the possibility that the information we gather help us in our work would appeal to me. Yeah, I'm that work-oriented "If Valentine's men are out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone"

"Jace has a point" My sister chimes in

And the ever calm Alec loses it "You too, Isy" I turn to Clary, pouring all my anger in her "Alright, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" Since this girl entered our lives, everything is ten times more complicated.

"We should start with Dot's apartment, she lives in…" the instant she touches the pendant on her necklace, she gasps and her eyes look glazed "Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is" she states when she recovers.

Simon offers to drive us to the place Clary saw in her vision, once there, she has another vision seeing Valentine's men trying to kill the warlock. Despite how much I hate to admit it, I'm starting to worry for Clary, she seems completely out of control and hysterical as she runs in all directions looking for that woman called Dot.

Once we get inside that club we met her in that first night, we realize that we arrived too late, Clary seems inconsolable "You don't understand, Dot is like my big sister" tears streak down her face. I hate tears, I hate cries, they're a sign of weakness

I look away from her face "It's not safe here" I look at the shattered glass on the floor, there was clearly a fight in here, Valentine's men might still be in the area "We have to go back to the institute now"

"So what now?" anger has replaced entirely her sadness "Valentine has my mother and Dot…we're just gonna give up…what about my memories, they can't just be gone"

"There's another option" Jace admits and I want to punch him for even entertaining the idea. It's way too dangerous, how could he even think of it. I thought he liked the girl. I won't let it happen

"Absolutely not" I state firmly

"I'm not afraid of the silent brothers" Jace smirks

"Who are the silent brothers?" she asks

"Sahdowhunters with greater powers" Jace starts, before my sister continues "They have the ability to recover memories"

"The process might also kill you" I try to sound calm, despite the jumble inside my body "So, there's that" I want her to be scared and to back down, whatever she wants to remember, it's not worth the risk…then again, I would risk it all for my family "We've broken at least eighteen Clave rules" I spit vehemently at Jace "And now you want to go to the city of bones…No way, I won't allow it"

"This is not our choice to make, this is Clary's decision" it is a low blow, he's diverting the conversation and he knows damn well Clary is too vulnerable, she's desperate to find her mother and she'd be ready for anything that would help her achieve her goal. I can't believe Jace is willing to risk her life.

My sister clearly sees my point "How can you ask her to do this, she clearly doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared"

"If anyone can tell me of another way to recover my memories and still have answers we need, I'm listening" she looks at us one by one and I'm angry for not having another alternative

"So that's it" she nods at Jace who smiles triumphantly, sending a jolt of pure fury inside of me "See" he taps my arm "She's one of us"

No Jace, she's not and it might very well end in a pool of blood because of you

Clary glares at me as she leaves, probably thinking I didn't want to help her, when deep down, I was actually protecting her. Despite my reluctance, I decide to go with them only because I don't want to regret not being there if something bad happened.

When we make it to the location of the silent brothers' siege, I go check the area first, make sure it's cleared from demons, Jace and my sister tag along, so I seize the opportunity of us being alone to remind my best friend what he's getting us into "Hey, if something goes wrong, If something happens to her…you know that's on us, don't you?"

"I know exactly what would happen if Valentine gets the cup before we do" Jace exclaims "She's lost everything Alec, I know exactly what that feels like" I realize that Jace is somehow helping himself right what was wrong in his past through Clary, he's not thinking with his head anymore, he's letting his feelings cloud his vision and therefore, without meaning to, he's risking Clary's life. Unfortunately, I can't stop either of them from going inside the catacomb "What's your problem with her anyway?" Jace asks "Your family always welcomes strays" he refers to the fact that after his dad died when he was ten, my family took him in. Sadly, most people around me fail to understand that Jace is like a brother and they often think that I regard him as more than that…

"You were never a stray" I clarify

"The point is, nothing's changed, we are in this fight together…" he casts a glance in Clary's way "It's just one more of us"

I watch Clary and Jace leave together, wondering if I'll ever see them again

%%%

"So, is cracking someone's mind open supposed to take this long?" Simon shifts nervously on his legs, while I have my arms folded on my chest, with my back against a wall "Maybe you should go check"

"Jace has it covered" I say calmly, trying to convince myself that nothing bad is going to happen to them. I don't like this girl, the only reason I'm worried about her is that I don't want to have her blood on my hands, I have enough to worry about as it is

"Take my word for it" my sister plays with the poor mundane's nerves "The silent brothers are quite unpleasant"

"Not helping, not at all…what if Clary can't…" Simon's rumbling gets me even more nervous when I'm already on edge

"Literally never stops talking" I cut him off, hoping he would take the hind and cut the crab…Geez, these mundanes…

My sister flirts openly with the mundane and I don't give a shit, as long as it doesn't go too far.

"Where is it going?" I nod at the mundane as he starts to leave

Isobel grins at me "We'll be right back"

She can't possibly like the guy! I raise my eyebrows questioningly, hoping she'd be able to read the big DON'T my eyes are expressing, but she chooses to ignore me and keeps walking until I can't see them anymore.

Some weird noise makes me immediately alert, as I decide to check the area again, Clary and Jace get out of the small door leading to the silent brothers and stopping me short on my tracks.

"What happened?" I ask hurriedly, trying to hide my relief at seeing them ok

Both Clary and Jace look very pale, whatever they discovered, it wasn't good and bad it was indeed "Valentine is Clary's father" Jace speaks first

My eyes travel from Jace to her, her face is livid, like she has just seen a ghost, well technically she has. It's incredible. Valentine is _her_ father, I hardly swallow my initial shock and concentrate on the girl, all my suspicions coming back to the surface "Wait a minute, this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter" Oh God, how could I let this happen, we might have just run into a trap set by Valentine himself "Did it occur to you that she might be a spy and all this is part of a plan?"

Tears pool in her eyes as she yells at me, probably running out of patience from my persistent doubt around her "Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped or for Dot to be taken…or to have a sword dangling over my head to find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world…really"

Regret suddenly makes its way in my system. Why do I feel regret? I don't do emotions, I'm often referred to as a heartless person…Maybe I just feel sorry because clearly this girl has been through a lot in a very short period of time and she handled it with lots of courage, I'll give her that.

"Where's Simon?" she asks my sister when she joins us

"I told him to stay in the van" I notice Isobel is out of breath, like she's been running "I searched everywhere"

"He's gone?" Clary cries

Isobel shakes her head apologetically "I can't find him"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 : Up for a Blood Cocktail?

How could my night be any worse; I had a sword suspended on top of my had, discovered my father was the closest person to Lucifer, I still have no clue where my mother is, didn't arrive on time to save Dot and guess what…Vampires took Simon

Nope, I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking. Bloodsuckers do exist and they don't follow Eduard Cullen's veggie diet, all the reason why I'm on the verge of a mental break down right now.

Ever since I entered this crazy world of Shadowhunters, nothing but terrible things have been happening to me and they dare say they protect humans. Now, tell me, how did they exactly protect Simon tonight? He was under their watch, there were two of them. How come the ever brooding twin (Yeah, I'm totally speaking of that impossible not to notice Alec) didn't scare them away?

He's like a black panther you'd meet in an empty forest by night…You'd be entranced by his beauty for a second, then run the opposite direction the second he sets eyes on you…if you're smart that is.

"You protect humans" I say sarcastically, unmistaken venom in my words "You left Simon all alone in the Van…good job guys, you rock"

"There is some truth in the idea that humans should have a modicum of common sense" Alec's piercing eyes drill a hole in my head. I hate how he can be so hot, yet so dislikable at the same time. He's such a paradox of a being. So beautiful in the outside, yet so bitter in the inside. I wonder what his problem with mundanes really is…or is it me he has a problem with?

Isobel intervenes before I have the time to say something equally simplistic of his persona "Alec, not now"

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon, they just wanted to draw you out" Jace tries to calm me down "They want the cup"

That's insane, why would they think I have it? My mother lied to me my entire life, then one day she remembered that Oh, there's this magic cup that she hid, but I shouldn't tell anyone. Well, guess Shadowhunters aren't smarter that "Mundanes" as they like to call us.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I ask desperately. I need to find Simon, for all I know, those vampires might be having him for dinner. Ok, I need to stop my imagination from running wild.

Alec walks past me, his face expressionless as always "We need to report to the Clave, tell them all we know about Valentine"

His statement ignites my already growing anger "What! That he's my father?" unmistakable sarcasm in my voice "Fine, tell them…What good does that do to Simon?" not that he cares, of this I'm sure. Nothing matters to him, except his sister and Jace. I know all too well that I'm nothing but an inconvenience in his eyes.

"Clary, it's all connected, they want the mortal cup" Jace clarifies

But the cup makes shadowhunters. What is there to worry about, really?

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army all to himself" Alec stares at me like I'm the most annoying person in the world and if I wasn't sure the guy was made of steel, I would probably have kicked him

"It was trade" Jace adds "Simon for the cup"

Alright, that's just great. Vampires trades Simon for the cup, Valentine trades my mother for the cup. If I could find that darn cup, I'd…I'd what? Either way, I'd lose someone I love

"If only we could give it to them and let them all fight amongst themselves" I spit angrily

Alec rises an eyebrow "So, this doesn't matter to you?"

Ok, so this guy is always on the lookout for whatever I say. I so want to hurt him right now "Of course it matters" I yell at him, then turn my attention on Jace, trying to get him to help me, he's the most attentive one and he's been nice to me since I came here "Look, when you saved my life, I trusted you" Jace looks clearly taken aback, which is good, I stare at the rest of them, one by one "Now, I need you to put your trust in me…I can't turn in what you are overnight"

Isobel nods in understanding "It's true, she was raised as a mundane"

"What! Are you her spokesman now?" Alec interjects, clearly irritated with his sister's support to me

I give him a death glare, hoping to scare him off (yeah, didn't work, but at least I tried) "I don't need a spokesperson" I turn on my heels, afraid that if I spend one more second around him, I'd probably engage in a cat fight and we all know how it would end.

As I run to the control room, searching desperately for anything that could help find Simon, the others follow me in there. They tell me that Camilla, sort of the queen bee of vampires, must have taken him to the Hotel Du Mort.

"Come-on, let's go…now" I start to leave but Alec's words stop me short on my tracks

"The Clave has resolutions for that"

"And shodowhunters can't go there all by themselves" Isobel interjects

"and we can't react without considering our options" Alec's beautiful eyes stare deeply at me "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses and we're not"

Yeah, gathered that much, buddy. I wonder if Alec can manage a smile. What would he look like with a smile? I bet he'd be gorgeous…Wait, I strongly dislike the guy, I don't care how good looking he is, he's rude and displeasing.

"Alec, you can't just stomp on all the Downworlders" Isobel scolds lightly her brother, who in turn stares at her, like they share a secret I don't know about "Right, Seelies have their charms apparently" a sexy smile creeps his lips and his whole face is lighten up

So, yeah…I was right, he should smile more often…or never, because it's quite a distracting view

"Seelies" I try to take my eyes away from Alec and concentrate on something else

Jace turns his attention on me "Like fairies…Um, pixies, nixies, elves…anybody half angel, half demon"

Wow, this is so unimaginable. It's like I've just walked in a brothers Grimm world, all the stories my mom told me as a child are somehow true. This world is getting crazier by the minute, I have no idea if I can ever wrap my head around all this.

"Izzy can tell you all about it" Alec seems to forget who he's talking to because he's still smiling as speaks to me. I could get used to this facial expression faster than I'd like to "She's got a thing" he winks at his sister, seemingly embarrassing her "We've all got our _things, don't we_ " she teases back, making her brother cringe disapprovingly. Clearly, she has just pointed out something he doesn't want to share.

Just as I'm about to leave the place looking for Simon by myself, Jace decides to help, bringing the vampires violation of the accords by kidnapping a human. With his help, we come up with a plan for this mission and I'm really grateful for Jace to be on my side on this one.

As we go looking for the weapon hidden in the church graveyard, the weight of tonight's events makes it very hard for me to concentrate. My best friend is in great danger and I can't help but blame myself for all that's happening to him. If I didn't drag him into this mess, he'd be safe and sound. God knows what the Dracula's disciples are doing to him right now. Probably using him as a Human Redbull factory.

Isobel disappears after she gets a text from a Seelie who's going to tell her how to infiltrate the vampire territory; meanwhile each one of us searches thoroughly for the tomb that's supposed to contain the weapons we're looking for.

Take a walk in a graveyard at night is quite creepy, but opening a tomb takes you to a whole new level of creepiness. I'll probably have nightmares for the next decade.

As soon as I see the weapon, I grab a seraph blade, or so they call it. It's a cross between a sword and a dagger. When a shadowhunter holds it, it has magnificent light to it.

"Don't touch that" Alec glares at me, standing dangerously close to me "You don't know how to use it"

"What! Like at Pandemonium, when I killed that demon?" yeah, I can say that it feels good to get on his nerves as much as he gets on mine. There Alec, take that

He takes one step closer, closing the distance between us and I do all I can to ignore his intoxicating smell. Why does he have to be so attractive? I'm glad for Jace's intervention, asking Alec to back off.

I inspect the blade while Jace and Alec speak

"Hey, I understand what you need to do and I trust you…Parabatai" Alec's hard eyes are sincere "Don't ever doubt me, no matter what I said" I can tell these two share a very strong bond and I'm sorry to be the reason why they seem to argue so much lately.

The two of them shake hands in that typically male way that I never managed to understand before Alec leaves without so much as a glance my way. Well, good riddance, I don't care if he likes me or not, I have other fish to fry…

Jace helps me with the blade, showing me how to use it and to connect with it. After he makes sure I'm ready, we go back to gather our stuff.

"How do you know they'll come back?" I ask honestly. I mean, I know Jace wants to help me, but the others made it quite clear they're not that thrilled about the mission, especially the brooding twin.

"Who? Alec and Izzy?" he wonders, obviously surprised

"Yeah"

"We were raised together, they're basically my brother and sister" he explains

I sigh, frustrated by Alec's behavior with me. I know it shouldn't matter, but it does. I see how he stares at me or speak to me. Like I'm the reason why there's war and famine in the world "You know Alec doesn't seem to like me, right?"

Why does it hurt to say it out loud?

"Alec doesn't like anybody" Jace says as if it should explain his demeanor. Well, it does somehow I guess, but I don't want to be just another "anybody"

"Why would he help me?" I insist, he would probably prefer to throw me to this horde of vampires as a peace offering. A redhead dissert

"We're Parabatai" he continues as he closes the tomb "there's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have" he sighs "We're bound together for life, to fight together, to protect each other…our hearts beat as one and if one of us were to die, the heart of the other one would die inside as well…they'll be here Clary"

Jace's words send a tremor down my body. I have never heard of a bond this strong. I wonder if I'll ever have somebody to share such a bond with. I mean what I have with Simon is really tight and deeply rooted, but what Alec and Jace have in unique.

%%%

Jace takes me to a biker bar for a reason that's beyond me, I mean we're supposed to find my best friend not hang out with a bunch of drunk guys and horny couples making out in public. Besides, shouldn't he be teaching how to fight vampire or something?

"Concentrate Clary on seeing through" Jace asks me "Peel the reality away and concentrate on the shadow world"

At first, his request didn't really make sense, but as I tried again, I realized those people weren't ordinary humans…they were vampires drinking each other's blood. Strangely, I didn't feel scared, rather compelled. Impressed to see so many vampires gathered in one place. Only yesterday, I thought that bloodsuckers were creatures of our imagination, now they've become part of my reality. I will have to face them, even to slay them maybe…Wow, I'm sure Simon would be thrilled to know I'm some sort of Buffy, in a cooler version…Simon, right, he's the whole reason we're here.

"Now, see this guy" Jace points to a man, probably in his early thirties, wearing a blue jacket and a week stubble "Go talk to him, complement him about his bike, they like that"

I look at Jace defiantly, before sashaying sexily toward the guy "Hi" I manage to give him my best smile "I've been wondering who owns this awesome bike"

The man looks back at me, pleased with my comment "Hey baby" he appraises me with a satisfied grin "Do you want a ride?"

He twirls his fingers in the air and all of a sudden, I see just how much this specimen is handsome. How come I didn't notice that right away. He's so compelling, so attractive. I feel like drunk in his attractiveness. As in a daze.

"You know you smile like a damn angel" he says "What's with that shadowhunter rune crap all over you?" each syllable he enunciates sounds lyrical, it's like he's singing rather that speaking "Much better look, right?"

"Right" I say in a sultry voice I barely recognize myself, but who cares, I think I'm in love with this man

"I don't know what the hell you're into but you're one tasty treat" he smiles, showing me his fangs and I find it very amusing. He helps me on the bike and shows me the mechanics of it. This guy really knows a lot about bikes…and girls obviously, because I fell under his spell, that's for sure. I'm so glad I came here…wait, how did I get here? Doesn't matter, at least I got to meet him.

"Hey, having fun with my girl?" A blond guy interrupts us. I know this guy, I saw him somewhere. Oh, right, it's Jace. We came together

"Piss off shadowhunter"

"Max invited me for a ride" I singsong, staring longingly at my new friend Max

"That's not going to happen" Jace states and the next thing I know, he starts a fight with my Max and steals his bike keys from him. He jumps on the bike and ride as fast he can, only then do I realize that the vampire must have compelled me.

I have never seen such a fast vehicle. It's like a flash of light that transports people.

"Get a good grip, Clary" Jace orders me with a smile and just as I do, the motorbike flies, literally. This is insane and amazing at the same time. Is this how Lois Lane felt when superman flied with her for the first time? Wait, does it make this bike my superman? Guess, I can live with that.

We land on a building, Jace explains how turning a human into a vampire works and that they must have kept Simon in the most secure room of the edifice.

"What's the deal with you and that guy, anyway? It seems kind of…"

"Be careful" I cut him off

"A mordu of you? How is that?"

This guy thinks he has it all figured out, he doesn't even understand friendship. How is that possible, when he has such a strong bond with someone else?

"You have a parabatai, right?"

"Alec would die for me" he exclaims dangerously

"Now, you understand me and Simon" I flare

Jace stares around us "The sun will come up soon" he looks back at me "Remember how to use the blade"

As we get inside the building and make our way to the main room, we realize we have company…not the good kind if you want my opinion. Too vampires throw themselves at Jace, while Max, yeah that same guy from the bar throttles angrily toward me "You" he spits

He tries to compel again, but it doesn't work this time. I kick him hard between his legs and turn toward Jace, but my clumsiness costs a lot as Max gets up and throw me very hard against the wall. I try to reach for my blade, but Max intercepts it and kicks it away. I push him hard and start to run, but he grabs me and pulls me to his chest. Terror curses through my veins, Jace is held captive between two bloodsuckers, while an angry Max is ready to finish me, when Alec emerges gracefully in the room, followed by Isobel.

I never imagined the sight of him could make me this happy and relieved. He holds his bow and arrow, ready to act, but Max makes sure I'm in front, thus the direct target.

"Ok" Alec says with a smile. Oh My God, he's happy, right, it's the perfect excuse to get rid of me. Me, Clary, the source of all his problems. I mean it's no secret that he hates me. I continue my mental babble on and on, when Alec throws an arrow in the wall behind us, causing a brick to fall and sun light to immerse the room in its brightness. Max lets go of me, screaming in agony as he combusts.

I gather my blade from the ground and plant it in the chest of a vampire while Jace does the same with the second one.

"I killed him" I say in shock

Jace winces "Well, he was already dead"

"Plus, he tried to kill you" Isobel walks to me "Try to remember that"

When we finally reach the room where Simon is kept prisoner, a vampire has a dagger on my best friend's throat, threatening his life. I launch at him, but Jace stops me. My friends and I, put our weapons out of sight, as the vampire orders us to and we all follow him.

"Let's go" he says as he drags Simon with him

He directs us to the exit and orders us out "Open that door now or I'll kill him"

The moment Alec opens the door, the vampire hides form the sunlight and frees Simon, taking us completely by surprise. Why would he do that?

"Take him"

"I don't know how to thank you" Simon says honestly as he starts to leave

"Don't thank me" the vampire says "You're nothing, this is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring"

When we finally step out, under the sunlight, we know we're safe for now. No vampire would come out, unless they want to die. My heart is still hammering against my chest. I can barely believe what has just happened. When I recollect my composure, I run to Simon's side, extremely happy and relieved to have him back and safe.

"Alec just stop" I hear Jace shout in Alec's face and getting my full attention, somehow I know they're arguing over me again "Just stop" he adds in a lower voice this time, but I don't want to miss a word

"I'm older than you Jace" Alec says in a calm voice, full with threat "I'm not a new shadow"

"If you really feel that way about her" Jace stares pointedly at him "Why did you help us tonight?"

Alec doesn't say a word and turns on his tracks to leave, but as he does, he casts one last glance my way. Our eyes lock for a second and what I see in his makes my heart skip a beat.

It's not exactly hate or even dislike

It's inability to understand


End file.
